Covenant of Silence: A Broken Spirit
by Lady Dane
Summary: Kaycee is forced out of the only home she has ever known by a murderer. She ends up living with the Simms'. Its there she meets Pogue Perry. Can she fight the evil in her past to win her future? Can he forget the past so he can appreciate the future. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Isolation

**Chapter 1**

**Isolation**

It was the last day before Thanksgiving break and Kaycee had just gotten out of her last class of the day. She was really excited. Her foster mother, Meredith, was taking her on a surprise trip. The surprise was the destination. The older woman was normally horrible at keeping secrets from Kaycee, but she was doing a great job. No matter how Kaycee hinted at it, she never faltered and gave the answer away.

Meredith did everything a mother is supposed to do for Kaycee and she loved her for it. Kaycee smiled as she thought of the woman who had helped her finish packing the night before. From what they had packed, the only thing she could guess what that is was going to be cold where ever they were going; colder than it was in L.A. for November anyway.

She parked the car in front of their house and quickly walked up the front steps and immediately felt that something was wrong; the front door was wide open. Meredith was a bit of a control freak and would never have left it open.

"Meredith?" She called out as she laid her book bag by the door. She continued to walk down the hall toward the living room with no answer from the woman. She turned around the corner into the room and let out a terrifying scream as she saw the scene before her.

Meredith was lying face down in the middle of the room. The coffee table was broken and glass was everywhere. Kaycee ran over to her and turned her over.

"Mere?" She moved a strand of hair out of the woman's face and gently shook her. "MERE?" She screamed.

Kaycee checked for a pulse and after finding none she freaked out and started slapping Meredith's face. "You cannot leave me; wake up." Kaycee started hyperventilating as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed 9-1-1.

She heard the phone connect but was shaking so bad that she drop the phone. She heard the operator; "This is 9-1-1, what's your emergency?", but didn't try to retrieve the piece of technology. She backed away from the body and found herself against the wall where she hugged her knees to her chest and started openly crying. Her whole body was shaking from the bone-crushing sobs that were coming out of her tiny frame.

She started to rock back and forth, hitting her head against the wall slightly. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend that she was imagining things. But when she opened them she had to look anywhere but at the body. She noticed that the whole living room was completely ransacked. She closed her eyes again and started crying even harder. This was her senior year; everything was supposed to be perfect. She felt everything start to fall apart around her and there was nothing she could do about it.

Within five minutes Kaycee heard the sirens getting closer to her house. She hugged herself tighter, hoping that this was a dream. That any minute she would wake up and find Meredith sound asleep in bed. But somehow she knew this was real.

Kaycee heard footsteps followed by a knock on the opened front door. "Hello, is there anyone here?" Kaycee couldn't bring herself to answer; she just couldn't seem to find her voice. She could hear the officers slowly make their way toward the living room. Her eyes were blurry from her unshed tears and she couldn't make out their faces when they finally reached her. One of them cleared the room toward Kaycee and knelt down next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Kaycee didn't say anything or give any indication that she understood what he had said. "I am going to need you to come outside with me." Kaycee allowed him to pull her to her feet and lead her out of the house, past the scene that she would most likely never be able to get out of her head.

The officer led her to the squad car outside and opened the front door for her. "I'll be honest and tell you that it isn't going to get easier for while. But you can start by telling me everything you remember since you arrived home." Kaycee sat started to rock back and forth as she remembered the uneasy feeling she felt when she saw the front door open.

She really didn't want to speak and there wasn't much she knew anyway. But she knew she had to talk. "I just got home from school..." Kaycee had to stop herself and take a couple deep breaths. The officer didn't seem impatient at all; he just quietly waited until she could continue. "The front door was open and that was odd for me..." Kaycee completely broke down this time and the sobs that she had suppressed had returned and she couldn't continue.

"That's fine." He looked up from his note pad that he had been writing on and looked her in the eyes. "I'm just going to need you to answer my questions. I'll try to keep them as yes or no answers; you can just nod your head."

Kaycee nodded her head to let him know that she understood what he said and waited for him to continue.

"You're Kaycee Bristol, is that correct?" Kaycee nodded as she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on his voice to help her block out the images in her mind.

"Did you see anyone enter or leave the house after you arrived?" She shook her head.

"Was your mother suicidal?" She shook her head again. She had opened her eyes now and watched the officer as he wrote down every question and answer.

"Was she married?" Kaycee shook her head again and couldn't help but notice the way he was using past tense. Yet it really didn't sink in until she saw the stretcher being brought out of the house. She started to cry again.

"Kaycee, I need you to look this way." She tore her eyes from the multiple bodies now coming and going from the house and turned back toward him.

"Was she seeing anyone?" He continued; another no.

"Can you think of anyone that would want to hurt her?" No.

"Child services should be here shortly to help." Kaycee wanted to shout: _I'm not a child, _but she just nodded her head.

"I want you to just stay in the car until they arrive." _Like I have anywhere to go;_ another nod. He walked away from her. She could still hear everything that they were saying and she was trying to tune them out so she shut the door.

Kaycee sat there, in the front seat of the police car and watched all sorts of uniformed people go into and come out of her home. _Home..._ She thought. She would never be able to call that place home.

Kaycee had stopped crying at this point but she knew that there would be more tears to come later when she was alone.

After what felt like a lifetime, a woman in a business suit walked over to the car and opened the door. "Kaycee," she whispered. "I'm from child services, my name is Ms. White." She extended her hand toward Kaycee, intending to help her out of the car.

Kaycee just looked at the lady's outstretched hand and helped herself out. She waited for the woman to speak again.

She motioned for Kaycee to head over to the car that she had just exited. She opened the passenger door for Kaycee and closed it after she got it.

"Seeing as you are a minor," she started as she climbed into the car and buckled up, "we have to take to the Child Services Department." Ms. White pulled away from the house and Kaycee had to control herself from turning around and taking a last look; she really didn't need that image stuck in her head.

"We are in the process of getting a hold of your foster mother's will." Kaycee didn't want to talk about this now. She didn't even want to think about it.

She glanced at Kaycee as she pulled into the building's parking lot. "Until we do that, I'm afraid you are going to have to stay at a temporary foster home." The engine cut off and neither of them moved to get out of the vehicle. "It could take a few days."

Kaycee nodded her head. "You're not going to speak are you?"

Kaycee shook her head as she opened the car door and got out. "Come on, let's get you inside then and they'll decide what needs to be done from here." Ms. White said as she locked the car doors. They walked through a couple doors and found a secretary at her desk. They quickly caught her attention. "Where is Mrs. Bristol's attorney waiting for us?" She started drumming her fingers on the counter, waiting as the secretary shuffled through some papers.

"She is in the first interrogation room. She requested that you join them if it was alright with the child." She stated as she looked at Kaycee.

"_I'm no child." _She wanted to scream again but she still couldn't find her voice so she just turned and followed into the interrogation room. She saw another one of her mother's friends and attorney, Julia Sykes, sitting at the table.

"Kaycee, I'm sorry!" Julia nearly jumped out of her chair and hugged Kaycee. "Oh sweetie," She didn't say anymore as Kaycee fiercely hugged her back. "I'm going to take care of you, love. I promise." She let go of her and lead her to the chair next to hers. She then indicated for Ms. White to take a seat.

"My name is Julia Sykes, there is a reason I asked you to join us." She took some folders out of her brief case and slid them across the table. "I've been looking over Meredith's will and I found something strange." She looked at Kaycee as the woman opened the folder and began reading.

"So, Julia," Mrs. White said as she closed the folder and slid it back across the table. "Do you think it is a good idea to send her to someone she has never met?"

Kaycee was having a hard time following the conversation. _What are they talking about?_ She looked at Julia, silently asking her to explain.

"Kaycee, have you ever heard of Rosalind Simms?" Kaycee thought for a moment and was sure that she had heard the name before but she knew that she have never met the person, so she shook her head no.

"Well, it states in your mother's will that if anything was to happen to her before you turn 18, that you were to go live with Rosalind and her family." Kaycee's eyes started to tear up at the idea of leaving the only town she had ever known.

"It says here that she is widowed with one son: Tyler Simms, age 17." Julia closed the second file she was looking in and turned her body to completely face Kaycee. "I know you don't want to go, but it would be easier for you to deal with what is going on there."

"What makes you think that Kaycee won't just run away when she gets the Simms' place?" Mrs. White asked, as if Kaycee wasn't sitting right there.

"I know Kaycee won't run away because I was her mother's best friend." She turned back to Kaycee. "Look sweetheart, I think this is best for you. I've already called Mrs. Simms." Julia gave Kaycee a strange look that she wasn't quite sure how to decipher. "If seems that Meredith already purchased tickets for you two to fly out there tomorrow."

Kaycee shook her head, barely believing what they were saying. _ Why would Meredith want to take me to meet an old high school friend?_

"They live in Massachusetts." Kaycee's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. Massachusetts was all the way on the other side of the country. "I know it's far, Kay. But you'll be grateful later." Kaycee couldn't think of anything to do other than shake her head. Everything was happening so fast.

Julia turned toward Mrs. White. "Thank you for bring Kaycee here." She smiled. "You can head back to the house and please have some female officers go through her belongings and pack all her clothes, anything to do with her sketch pad, and her laptop. Thank you." Mrs. White nodded before exiting the room.

"Come on Kay. I'm cleared to take you back to my place tonight." Julia got up from her seat and Kaycee followed her out of the office. "Kaycee, I understand that this is going to be hard for you." She threw her arm over Kaycee's shoulder. "Just know that you can call me if you need anything."

Kaycee nodded her head as she opened the door to Julia's F150. When they pulled into Julia's driveway everything was kind of a blur for Kaycee. She barely remembered Julia telling her that there was a bag prepared for her in the spare room, that her luggage was in the car for the flight in the morning, and that if she was hungry they could order something.

Kaycee just nodded and headed for the spare bedroom. She didn't even bother to undress before she fell on the bed. She was out cold before her head hit the pillow.

.

Kaycee woke up at six o'clock in the morning when the bedside alarm went off; Julia must have come in and set it before going to bed. Kaycee could hear running water, so she assumed that Julia was in the shower. At the thought of a shower, Kaycee slowly got out of bed and made her way to the attached bathroom with her bag in hand.

Kaycee quickly showered and dried herself off with a towel before opening her bag to see what was inside. She knew that a female officer had more than likely gone through her room and grabbed items that she could take for Kaycee.

Inside the bag was a few pair of socks and panties; along with two jeans, three shirts, and one sweater. The only shoes she had were the black knee high boots she had wore to school the day before but she thought they were comfortable anyway. They matched the plain black hoodie that was in the bag anyway. She just pulled out some undergarments and a pair of light denim jeans. She then put her dirty clothes in a plastic bag and put them inside the duffle bag. She grabbed both her backpack and her duffle bag and headed down stairs to wait for Julia.

"Hey, glad to see that you are ready." Julia walked down the stairs so slowly that it seemed that the shower had not helped in waking her up. "Are you hungry at all, we can stop and get something on the way to the airport?" Kaycee just shook her head and headed for the door as Julia grabbed her purse and keys.

"Alright kiddo, let's get out of here." Kaycee barely had time to thinking about anything. To her everything seemed to be moving so fast. She just let herself be pushed along by the wave and tried not to think about what had happened. The one thing she knew was that things were never going to be the same again.

Julia had wanted to wait with Kaycee for her plane but security wouldn't let her through the security check without her own ticket. She had made Kaycee promise to text her as soon as she landed, and again Kaycee just nodded her head whenever Julia spoke to her or just shrugged when it wasn't a question she could answer with yes or no. This was starting to worry Julia. She had heard about kids who had severe depression who wouldn't talk to anyone at all. She had decided that they just wasn't much she could to on her end and would just keep in contact with the family where Kaycee was staying and see what her progress was.

Julia kissed Kaycee on the cheek and watched her walked through security and waited until she was completely out of sight before heading back to her car. Kaycee was kind of glad to be alone, she was tired of trying to look and act normal; things would never be normal for her again.

But she did agree with Julia on one thing: having to move all the way across country was sure to help her. No one there would know anything about what had happened with her mother or her past. She would be able to start new, and not have to worry about people feeling sorry for her.

She didn't know how long this silence would last but she just didn't feel like talking to anyone. It was as if she had lost the will to speak. She knew if she wanted to fit in at her new school, she was going to have to get over that really quickly. But for now she had a week to deal with her emotions in her own way.

Kaycee had listened to Julia talk about the family on the over to the airport. The son, Tyler, was going to meet her in Boston. She even had a picture of him from the file that Julia had, so she had given it to Kaycee, to make it easier to find him when she got off the plane. She had only taken one look at the picture before sticking it inside her purse.

Julia seemed to know that Kaycee didn't want to talk so she filled the ride with talk of where Kaycee was going and everything she knew of the family. Kaycee had learned that Tyler went to a private school called Spencer Academy, and that he was on the swim team. This pleased Kaycee, even if she didn't show it outwardly, because she was also on the swim team. She learned that he was an only child and that he came from a wealthy family, which kind of made her uncomfortable. He lived alone with his mother in Ipswich, Massachusetts, which was about a forty-five minute drive from Boston, where her plane would be landing. And that was everything that Julia knew or was allowed to tell her.

Now that she was at her terminal and alone, Kaycee brought the picture out of her purse and looked at it closely. There was something familiar about the boy but she just couldn't explain it. It was like she had seen him before but didn't know where. She had decided that he was a very good looking guy, perhaps not her type. But he looked sweet and caring, so she knew that if she let herself, they would be really good friends. He had the same blonde hair that she used to have; her hair was now streaked with dark blonde and brown highlights. He also had blue eyes like she did. There was no way of telling how tall he was, they picture looked like it was from a school year book. Judging by the fact that he had some kind of crest on his jacket pocket, she was assuming that his private school was also a uniform school. At least that way she wouldn't stand out.

Kaycee closed her eyes. "Well goodbye L.A." She whispered to herself. This really was going to be one heck of a change. Kaycee leaned her head against the chair..

She felt someone sit next to her in the row of chairs but didn't move or open her eyes. She was quite comfortable. She was getting a bit irritated though. She was about to get up and walk around when the person next to her cleared their throat.

"Kaycee?" She snapped her eyes open and her head toward the person sitting next to her.

"Tyler?" She barely whispered. She was dead tired and wanted some sleep. She rubbed her eyes and continued to stare at him.

"That would be me." He smiled at her, which for the first time in the past couple hours, made her smile back.

"I thought you were picking me up in Boston?" Kaycee stared at the boy next to her and again got the feeling that there was something familiar about him but she just couldn't place her finger on it at the moment.

"That was the plan, but I was restless, so I boarded a flight from Boston straight to Los Angeles." Tyler looked over at the flight board to check the flight. "I'm sure you want to be left alone, with peace and quiet, so when we bored the plane I'll let you get some sleep." He said as he looked back at Kaycee.

"Thanks. I am pretty tired." Kaycee had been ignoring people all day and not speaking about anything. Now she kind of felt bad: here was someone who generally cared about what she wanted and she felt kind of rude. "I don't mean to be rude Tyler; I've just had a really long day."

"Don't worry about it. I'll fill you in on anything you need to know about Ipswich when we land. There is plenty for me to tell you that will keep your mind occupied." Tyler stood up and extended his hand out to her. "Anyway, our plane is boarding."


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant.(In my dreams.) I own everything related to Kaycee.**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**New Friends**_

"Tell me about your three friends. You guys seem pretty tight so I guess I'll be seeing a lot of them too." Kaycee was curled up on the bench with Tyler was in the one of the chairs.

"Yeah, we all grew up together; we're pretty close; like brothers. Anyway, Caleb is the oldest at 18, a few months older than Pogue, who just turned 18. Reid and I are both still 17, but Reid is older by four months. His birthday is coming up. Then mine this summer. That's why they call me Baby Boy, because I'm the youngest." Tyler didn't really mean to tell her that his birthday was this summer, praying that she wouldn't ask what day.

"I'm a summer baby too." She smiled at him. She had been smiling a lot as he described Ipswich to her. She seemed to be relaxing around him. "What are they like? The boys I mean..." She wanted to think about anything but her life right now.

Tyler took a deep breath as he started. "Well Caleb is like an over-protective father. He worries all the time. Fits him though, being the oldest and all. Pogue is a rebel. He owns a Ducati." Tyler couldn't help but notice the way that her eyes lit up when he mentioned that. _So she is a motorcycle girl... _She waved him to continue. "He even has the long hair to go with the rebel look." She laughed at this. "And then there is Reid." Tyler shook his head at the mention of his best friend.

"What? That look makes me think that he is a wild one." Tyler nodded his head in agreement. "Wilder then the rebel Pogue?" Tyler shrugged his shoulders as she gave him a confused look.

"Pogue is the rebel all right, but Reid doesn't listen to anyone. He is so one track minded. He is the player of the group. He is very loyal to his friends though." He started to wonder if he was making Reid sound bad, the kid was really harmless.

"I can handle him if he gets on my bad side." She winked at him. "So what do you guys do for fun in Ipswich?"

"Well, we're all on the swim team." He stated.

"Really? So was I, back home." The smile that she started with dimmed a little as she said that.

"Sweet, what did you swim?" He was trying to keep her distracted and he didn't feel bad about it because it was what she wanted.

"Freestyle." She rubbed her arms, realizing that it was cold in here and she didn't have a jacket.

"That is Caleb's swim." Tyler said as he took his jacket off and threw across to her. She mouthed thanks as she put it on. He just nodded at her. "Pogue is the butterfly, Reid's is breaststroke, and I am backstroke."

Kaycee laughed when he finished. "Do you guys do everything together?"

"Almost, though we all have very different tastes in girls. Caleb goes for the sweet, innocent ones. Pogue likes the wilder ones like himself. Reid will pretty much take anything. I'm not quite as picky, but they do have to have a great personality."

"I can't wait to meet them." Just as she said that Tyler's phone started to vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and read a text from Reid.

**Where in the hell are you? I haven't seen you in over 12 hours.**

Tyler had forgotten to call any of the guys before he left. He looked at Kaycee as he texted back.

**Just meet me at my place in about three hours.**

"That was Reid. I left in quite a hurry so I didn't have the chance to tell them where I was going." He slipped his phone back inside his pocket.

"I'm sorry." Kaycee whispered as she sat in the chair next to him and put her seat belt on. It was starting to get bumpy and she hated to fly.

"Don't be. It was not your fault. They will understand." He put his arm around her shoulder and let her lean her head on his. She was soon asleep. He didn't dare move and wake her.

He understood that the guys were most likely mad at him for not showing up at Nicky's, but he was sure that they were more worried that he didn't call beforehand. It was not like him to forget things. But the secret his mother told him had his mind going in circles.

"What time is it Baby Boy?" Kaycee asked as she sat up and started to rub her eyes of the drowsiness. Tyler laughed as she yawned and checked his watch.

"It's almost two in the morning. We're going to be landing in about ten minutes. It's about a forty-five minute drive to Ipswich." Tyler smiled when he realized that she called him Baby Boy. She was going to get along with the guys after all.

"Good. I could use a real bed." She laughed as she rubbed her neck. "So you don't mind if I call you Baby Boy, do you?" He stared at her for a minute before answering.

"Naw, all of the guys call me that anyway." Tyler was then cut off by the stewardess who told them to strap in for the final decent.

Tyler closed his eyes as he felt the plane touch the ground, he always hated this part.

"Guess I'm not the only one who hates flying." Kaycee whispered as the seat belt light went off. "Come on Ty, let's go get my things and leave." Tyler followed her off of the plane.

Tyler grabbed the bigger two suitcases and headed for his hummer with her behind him with the two smaller ones. They threw everything in the back and climbed in. "You hungry?" Tyler asked as they pulled out of the airport.

"Not really Ty. Just tired." Tyler nodded and continued to drive to Ipswich. Kaycee soon dozed off again.

About 45 minutes later Tyler pulled into the front of his house. He noticed that Caleb's mustang was parked in the front, as well as Pogue's bike. He parked the Hummer at the same time that Kaycee woke up.

"Jesus, who lives here? The president?" Kaycee looked at the Simms Mansion. It was huge.

"Not quite. This is the Simms Mansion. Your new home." He whispered the last part. They looked at each other and climbed out. They grabbed her bags and headed for the front door.

Reid paced back-in-forth in front of the fire place in the Simms mansion. He was outraged at Tyler for just up and leaving him. Mrs. Simms told him that he was on a plane back to Boston and then driving back to Ipswich.

Pogue sat looking at the door, waiting for Tyler to walk in. He wasn't mad in the least, just very concerned. It was not like Tyler to just run off and not tell them. Mrs. Simms wasn't helping at all either, she usually didn't keep secrets from the Sons. Just then he heard Tyler's Hummer pull into the drive way.

"I'm going to murder him." Reid swore underneath his breath as he headed for the door. Caleb stopped him and squeezed his shoulder. Reid turned around and sat on the couch. Caleb went to open the door for Tyler.

"Took you long enough Baby Boy." Caleb opened the door and smiled at Tyler. His smile faded as a confused looked crossed his face. "Who's this?" He asked as Tyler and Kaycee walked past him into the house.

"Guys, I want you to meet Kaycee. She is going to be staying with my mother and me for a while." Tyler looked from Caleb to Pogue.

"Where is Reid?" They all walked into the living room to find Reid staring out of the window.

"What's up Reid?" Tyler walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

Reid turned around and looked between Kaycee and Tyler. "Wow Baby Boy, can't believe you ditched us for a girl." Reid walked away from Tyler and then turned around. "What did you do? Get her pregnant and then decide to have her live with you." He turned toward Kaycee.

"You have no idea what you are talking about. I just met Tyler." Kaycee whispered. She couldn't look him in the eyes, so she kept her head down.

"What? Can't stand up with the big boys?" Reid laughed as he looked at her. "Do you need your mommy to hold your hand?" Reid laughed again right before Kaycee walked straight up to him and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him on his ass.

Kaycee pinned Reid to the ground easily and started punching him again. "Don't talk about my mother, you son-of-a-bitch."

Tyler hurried over and grabbed Kaycee. "Calm down, he didn't know." He whispered in her ear while Reid got himself up off the floor. Pogue and Caleb just leaned against the wall, enjoying the scene.

"What the hell was that for you psychotic little bitch?" Reid yelled as he wiped the blood from his nose and lip. There was a cut above his eye from one of her rings.

Tyler turned toward his best friend. "Knock it off Reid." He turned his eyes away so Kaycee couldn't see them as they start to turn black. Reid threw his hands up.

"I'm out of here." He glanced at Kaycee one more time before turning to leave.

"Wait Reid." Kaycee surprised herself by speaking. "I'm sorry. At least let me explain. I don't want Tyler's best friend mad at him over me." The tears were flowing freely now but she didn't care.

Tyler released Kaycee and looked at Reid, he had stopped walking. He slowly turned to face Kaycee. "Why should I listen to you?" He snarled at her.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. Its just that my mother..." Kaycee's voice cracked and she looked at Tyler for help.

Tyler closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "Kaycee's mother was murdered yesterday." Tyler was going to say more but his mother walked into the room.

"I heard shouting. Is something wrong my dears?" She noticed Kaycee standing in the middle of the room, crying. "Oh dear. You've had a hard time. Let me show you to your room so you can get some sleep."

Mrs. Simms ushered Kaycee out of the room at the same time that Reid walked out the front door. Pogue and Caleb came and sat around Tyler.

"Feel like explaining anything?" Pogue said as he sat across from Tyler. His thoughts were on the way Kaycee had kicked Reid's ass.

"Yesterday Kaycee's mother was murder." He repeated as he leaned forward and rubbed his eyes. "My mother bets her life that Chase is the one that killed her." Tyler watched the confusion cross over his friends faces.

"Assuming that Chase is back, why would he go after her mother? They have nothing to do with the Covenant?" Caleb asked as he took Reid's place pacing in front of the fire place.

"Oh, quite the opposite." Tyler stood up and leaned his head against the mantle of the fire place. "He was after Kaycee." Tyler knew he was going to have to tell them what his mother told him before he left to get Kaycee.

"That still doesn't make any sense." Pogue leaned back into the couch. "What does this have to do with Kaycee?"

"She is my twin sister." Tyler whispered as he turned to face the boys. "Chase must think that she has the Power." He returned to his seat.

Caleb followed Tyler with his eyes. "Does she?" Only the first born males had the Power, but then again there had never been a set of twins in the Covenant.

"I don't know Caleb. Either way, she is my sister and we have to protect her." Both boys nodded their heads in agreement. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. There is more to this story, but that's for another day." Tyler got up and headed for the stairs.

"What about Reid?" Caleb asked as he opened the front door with Pogue at his side.

"We'll fill him in tomorrow. And guys?" He turned toward two of his best friends.

"Yeah?" They said in unison

"Kaycee knows nothing of this. Her mother and Rosalind were best friends in high school. She thinks she is here to start over. She doesn't know that Rosalind is her real mother or that I am her brother. Let's leave it that way for now."

They nodded their heads and closed the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3: Hello Georgous

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Covenant. I do own anything related to Kaycee.**_

**Chapter Three**

**Hello Gorgeous**

Kaycee slowly sat up in bed, trying to shake the thoughts of the night before out of her head. She hated starting the morning out in a bad mood and thinking about_ him _would definitely put her in a bad mood. So she tried to think about the other two guys that she had met but honestly couldn't come up with their faces.

She shrugged and got out of bed. She walked into her closet where she had put her suitcase and noticed that everything was either hanging on a rack or folded neatly on a shelf. She sighed, glad that she didn't have to organize her clothes. She hated that.

Kaycee quickly grabbed her jogging clothes; a simple pair of blue running shorts and a white tank top. She had noticed last night that her room had a bathroom all to itself. Which she was thankful for; she was used to always having her own bathroom for all of her lotions and make-up. Not that she ever wore more than two things at the same time.

She grabbed her undergarments from the small drawer and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. The water was immediately hot, which was surprising for how old the house had looked to her last night. Seemed to be in very good condition.

Kaycee took her time in the shower. She didn't even know what time it was, but she really didn't care because the hot water never seemed to run out. It felt good on her tense muscles. Finally after she had shampooed and conditioned her hair, she got out and changed into the jogging clothes.

She grabbed a pair of socks and her white tennis shoes and she walk out of her bedroom. Running always calmed her down. And she seriously needed to calm down right now. She had never attacked a single person in her life, let alone a stranger. _Though, he did deserve it._ Kaycee shook her head again to get those kinds of thoughts out of her head.

Kaycee entered the kitchen to grab something to eat when she noticed that she wasn't the only one up. Tyler was sitting at the table, facing her, with someone who had their back to her. She smiled when Tyler noticed she had entered the room.

"Morning Baby Boy. What's for breakfast?" She noticed that they both had plates in front of them, smelled like blue-berry waffles to her. Which smelt fantastic. Tyler laughed as the other boy turned around to look at her. Kaycee was immediately glad that she had at least fixed her hair after she got out of the shower.

"Sit down; I'll make you some waffles." Tyler put his plate in the sink as he prepared to make breakfast for Kaycee. He turned back toward her. "You remember Pogue, from last night?" He pointed to Pogue as he spoke.

Kaycee thought for a minute, it was easier to remember now that she had a face to put with the name. "You were the one wearing the black motorcycle jacket, right?" She sat down next to him and nagged a piece of waffle off of his plate. "Those are good Tyler, you better hurry or I'm going to eat all of Pogue's." Tyler laughed at her as he put the first waffle into the waffle maker.

Pogue laughed as well and pretended to hide his waffles from her. "Yeah, that was me. You know anything about bikes?" He asked as she stole another piece of waffle. "Damn Baby Boy, hurry up. She's gonna eat everything on my plate." He playfully swatted her hand when she went for another piece.

"Naw, I don't know anything really. Just the major motorcycle companies and stuff. So what color is it?" She settled back in her chair, after deciding that she was done stealing his waffles. She liked Pogue; they got along from what she could tell.

"It's a yellow Ducati." He laughed when her eyes damn near popped out of her head, right as Tyler set her plate down in front of her with four waffles on it. "Sure you can handle all those waffles after eating half of mine?" He chuckled.

She closed her eyes and smelled them. They smelt wonderful. "I skipped dinner last night, so I'm pretty hungry." She poured syrup all over them and dug in. After she had chewed her first bite she looked a Pogue again. "You're going to have to take me out on it sometime."

"Sure." He laughed when he saw the look on Tyler's face when he sat across from them. "What's wrong Baby Boy?" Pogue continued to finally eat his long forgotten waffles while he waited for Tyler's answer.

Tyler looked at Kaycee. "Are you sure you want him to take you out on that thing? It's very dangerous." He was silently crossing his fingers that she said yes. It would be nice for Pogue to stop mopping around over Kate and Kaycee could use a distraction.

Kaycee turned her attention back toward Pogue as they both ate. "Do you have the 848 version or 1098 R version?"

Pogue looked impressed that she even knew what she was talking about. "The 1098 R. That's a real bike." He laughed when Tyler shook his head.

"So what's the difference between the two types?" He totally expected Pogue to answer this question but Kaycee beat him to it, impressing both of them.

"Jezz Ty, thought you were smart." She laughed as she shoved another forkful of waffle into her mouth. "The 1098 R is the ultimate Superbike. The most advanced, most powerful twin-cylinder motorcycle ever built." She laughed at his dumbfounded expression. She nodded for Pogue to explain.

"It is the product of a team of designers and engineers focused on one objective only—to win. The 'R' is a race bike, pure and simple. Built for speed." He finished his waffles and placed his plate in the sink.

"Does that help Tyler?" Kaycee asked as she finished her waffles as well and handed the plate to Pogue with a huge smile on her face. He laughed but took it to the sink for her anyway.

"Well I'm heading into town right now if you want that ride. I got an extra helmet here anyway." Pogue grabbed his jacket off the floor next to his chair. Kaycee looked at Tyler and then at herself.

"I am so not dressed to ride right now. Give me five minutes and I'll change." She quickly got up from her seat and headed back to her room. _So much for jogging._ She chuckled to herself.

Back in the kitchen Tyler shook his head at Pogue. "Just be careful what you say around her and be careful with her. She's very fragile right now." Tyler stood up and started searching through his pockets. He pulled out two debit cards. "Give these to her before I forget. Mom gave them to me. They are hers. They hold five thousand each, so she can buy whatever she wants." He handed them to Pogue and grabbed his keys off the counter.

"Where you headed Ty?" Pogue asked as they walked into the living room. He plopped down on the couch.

"I'm going to go pick up Reid and explain things to him. We need him right now." Tyler grabbed his phone from the charger. "Call me or text if you need anything. Kaycee has my number too, if she needs me. Oh, the pin for the cards is the year she was born." Pogue nodded as Tyler walked out of the house. He heard the engine to Tyler's hummer start and drive away as Kaycee came down the stairs.

To say she took his breath away was an understatement. He was immediately glad that Tyler had left before he saw his sister, even if she didn't know it yet, come down those stairs wearing that. He took a deep breath. She was wearing a black pin-striped corset, which looked fantastic on her, with blue jeans and matching black converse.

"Damn Kaycee, you look amazing." He looked her over again and noticed that she had done her make-up and changed her hair. It was now in a single French braid all the way down her back, barely touching her butt. He hadn't noticed how long it was. "I like the hair." He finally looked her in the eyes, she was smiling.

"Thanks. I've learned that a braid is the best to have when you are wearing helmet. Your hair won't get as messed up as it normally would." She shrugged as he got up and joined her at the bottom of the stairs. "I had a friend who had a bike." She shrugged again.

Pogue decided to be bold and took her hand in his and lead her to the garage. "These are from Rosalind; she said you can buy whatever you want. So if you want to go shopping, let me know now." He turned and looked at her confused expression as he handed her the two debit cards.

"What? You don't want to go shopping with me?" She pretended to pout and stuck out her bottom lip. Pogue just laughed and continued to the garage.

"That's not what I meant." He shook his head. "If you want to shop, it would be better if we headed back to my house and got a car. Shopping is kind of hard on a bike." Kaycee laughed as she realized he was right.

"Alright, let's head to your place first then." Pogue let go of her hand and opened the garage door for them. Kaycee stopped dead in her tracks. Not only was Pogue's Ducati in the garage but there was also a Ferrari, a Lamborghini, and an Aston Martin. "Tyler chooses to drive a Hummer when all of these are in his garage?" Kaycee just looked at Pogue, kind of dumbfounded.

"Tyler likes simple things. What's your favorite color?" Kaycee was taken aback by the question for a second but answered anyway.

"Red, why?" Pogue just shook his head as he handed her a black helmet and put his own on.

"Just deciding what car we are going to take." He said as he climbed onto his bike and started it.

Kaycee put on her own helmet and climbed on behind him. "I'm going to be honest with you Pogue, I've never been on anything other than a CBR 600." Pogue just laughed as she tightened her grip around his waist and he took off.

He heard her scream behind him but her hold was still strong. When he got onto the back roads he decided to slow down to let her look at her surroundings. This was his favorite place to ride. He felt her loosen her hold on him and he smiled.

Kaycee sat up straighter on the back of the bike. She forgot how much she loved riding. Feeling the wind against her skins was amazing. As were the trees that were all around them. Even though it was the beginning of summer, Kaycee could see all of the colors of fall.

For the first time since she had arrived in Ipswich, she finally felt like things were going to get better. How could you not think that when you saw all the beauty around you. Kaycee smiled to herself and tightened her grip on Pogue again as he started to speed up.

For some reason Kaycee felt that his speeding up wasn't for a good reason. Out of instinct, she turned her head around and noticed a truck was right on their ass. Pogue was trying to shake them by swerving, but the truck followed the bike's moves. She looked back again and immediately wished she hadn't. The truck was inches away from the back tire. And inches away from her; if she wanted to she could reach her hand out and touch the hood.

Kaycee was starting to get freaked out now. But she knew that she had to remain calm and follow Pogue's movements or she was going to over balance the bike and throw them onto the side of the road. Only god knew what the truck would do to them then.

Kaycee glanced over Pogue's shoulder at the controls on the bike and noticed that they were easily doing 140 MPH. She glanced back again and sighed when the truck started to pull behind them. This bike could outrun it any day of the week. Still, Kaycee didn't stop breathing heavy until they pulled through the open gates to what she assumed what Pogue's manor.

The garage was already open when Pogue pulled into it and turned the bike off. Kaycee immediately got off and fell to the ground. For some reason she felt like throwing up. That had scared the shit out of her. She unbuckled her helmet and pushed it away from her. Her breathing was still irregular.

Pogue quickly got off of his bike and placed his helmet on top of it. He walked around it and leaned over Kaycee, placing his hand on the small of her back. "Kaycee, you alright?" Kaycee grabbed Pogue's free hand and he pulled her to her feet. She buried her head in his chest.

"Sorry, but that was totally terrifying." She whispered as Pogue rubbed circles around her back.

"I can agree there." He grabbed her shoulders. "You still okay to go shopping?" He had a feeling who it was, he had a glimpse at the driver. It amazed him that he was attacking them with a truck.

"Definitely, but do you have something that can outrun a truck?" Kaycee looked around his garage and noticed four different cars, but all of them were covered.

"You said your favorite color was red, right?" Pogue looked at her as she nodded and walked to the closest car to them. He pulled the cover off of it and heard he gasp.

"Is that a Saleen S7? In candy apple red?" Kaycee didn't even wait for his answer, she knew it. She knew cars more than bikes. "Amazing. We are definitely going shopping now." She knew she wasn't going to forget the truck but at this moment she pushed it to the back of her mind as Pogue unlocked the car and opened the door for her. She sat in the passenger seat, it was black leather interior.

Pogue took his time walking around the car to the driver's side as he took his cell phone out and sent a message to all three sons.

**I saw Chase. He attacked Kaycee and me on the bike. We're both fine. Meet us at Nicky's in five hours.**

He closed his phone and climbed into the driver's seat. "Ready to go?" Kaycee shook her head as he pulled out of the garage and pushed the button to close the door. "We only have five hours to shop cause we are meeting the guys later." Kaycee nodded her head and relaxed. Five hours was plenty of time to spend with Pogue and get to know him. She liked him and after everything she had been through, it felt right.


	4. Chapter 4: Darkened Alley

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant. **_

_**Chapter Four**_

**Darken Alley**

Kaycee couldn't believe that she was having a good time only hours after her mother's death. She had started to fit in so perfect here that she forgot the reason that sent her. Yet she couldn't be depressed. She somehow felt that her mother would want her to be happy, so she was taking full advantage of Pogue on her shopping spree.

Pogue had agreed to go into every shop she had wanted to. He even sat and judged every outfit she tried on. Either giving her thumbs up or thumbs down. In his opinion either it was amazing on her or it was horrible. She loved shopping with him. It was like shopping with a gay guy but better because Pogue surely wasn't gay but had great taste in clothes.

Kaycee came out of the dressing room with a plain white skirt on and black high hill shoes. She watched as Pogue looked her over for a few minutes. Then he smiled. "That skirt goes perfect with the corset top. You're wearing it to Nicky's tonight." Kaycee smiled and turned back into the dressing room to grab her things. She folded her pants and grabbed her shoes.

"If you say so." She handed her own clothes to Pogue and pulled the tags off the skirt and shoes. She then grabbed the rest of the clothes and headed to the cashier. The cashier didn't even both to ask for her ID as she swiped the card. Kaycee signed the slip of paper she was handed and then grabbed the bags. "So who exactly is Nicky's?" She handed the bags to Pogue to put in the trunk, which was already overflowing.

"Nicky's, as a place, is a bar. It's named after the guy who owns it and runs it." Pogue closed the trunk and leaned against the car. "Did you really need all of these clothes?" Kaycee took a moment to look hurt but then laughed. Pogue laughed with her. "They look amazing on you, but you might not have enough days in the winter break to wear every outfit you bought."

Kaycee gave him a weird look, obviously not following where he was headed. "What about school? What are we a uniform school or something?" Kaycee gave a small laugh as she imagined going to a school like that.

"Exactly. They are quite ugly uniforms too." Pogue laughed so hard that he almost started crying when he saw the look on her face. "You've never been to a uniform school have you?" He stopped laughing when she smacked him in the arm. "Then you've most likely never been a uniform school that has its own dorms?" He smiled and stroked her cheek when her jaw dropped open.

"Are you being serious?" She was trying to stay focused. His finger tips were so soft against her skin and she got a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hasn't felt like this since fell for the new kid at her school, she refused to even think his name, and he broke her heart when he just up and left without a word.

"Yeah but you're not forced to live there." He pushed off of the car, coming to stand right in front of her. Kaycee hadn't notice how tall he was until he was standing right in front of her. The top of her head was eye level with his nose, but she knew that if she wasn't wearing the high heels, she would come just above his chin. "You could live at the Simms manor, like Caleb and I do at our manors." Pogue was barely even paying attention to what he was saying.

Kaycee looked up into Pogue's eyes, not really trusting herself to speak. She felt him slowly move closer to her, inch by inch. She could feel his warm breath on her face and she could smell him. He definitely used Old Spice body wash. Kaycee smiled up at him.

Pogue took that smile as a good thing and closed the distance between their lips. It was a slow and passionate kissed, one that had Kaycee wrapping her fingers in his hair. She lightly pulled him closer, until their bodies were press right up against each other. It was the sound of a phone ringing that had them break apart.

Pogue rested his forehead against hers as he answered his phone. "Hello?" He tried to return his breathing back to normal as he absentmindedly ran his free hand up and down Kaycee's back. Kaycee rested her against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

She couldn't understand what the voice on the phone was saying. But she felt Pogue stiffen a little and she gave him a little squeeze; she felt him relax a bit. He mumbled something about being on the way and then hung up the phone.

He slid the phone back into his pocket and wrapped his now-free arm around Kaycee. "Everyone is already at Nicky's. Caleb brought his girlfriend Sarah, so you'll finally get to meet a girl." Kaycee started rub his back as she pulled back a little so she could look at his face.

"Pogue, what's wrong?" Pogue looked down at her and smiled. He kissed her forehead before releasing her and unlocking the rest of the car to open the door for her.

"I'll tell you as we drive." Kaycee nodded her head and climbed into the car. She wasn't going to push Pogue about it if he didn't want to talk. It was none of her business anyway.

Pogue decided that he was going to tell her about Kate. It wasn't like she was the worst of their problems, so Kaycee might as well know about this one. He sat in the driver's seat but didn't start the engine. "Her name is Kate." He clinched his teeth together as he started the car and headed toward Nicky's.

"Who's Kate?" She looked at his face and again decided not to push him. This was clearly a personal matter. _Was Kate his girlfriend?_ After a kiss like that, she sure hoped not.

"Kate is my ex-girlfriend." Pogue pushed his foot harder into the gas pedal, going miles over the speed limit but not caring. He never had to explain Kate to someone outside of the Covenant other than Sarah, and even then he didn't have to explain anything. "She was everything to me at one point but she messed up too many times. Sarah was the one who told me it wasn't worth it, even though they were best friends. So I broke up with her."

"Were best friends? I take it Kate didn't like that fact that Sarah was on your side." Kaycee settled back into the seat, wondering what Kate did to Pogue to make him feel this much pain. She could all but see it rolling off of him. She seriously hated Kate at this moment.

Pogue didn't say anything the rest of the way to Nicky's. He felt bad for ignoring Kaycee, but he couldn't bring himself to talk about Kate anymore that he could stand to think about her. Which today had been the first day that she hadn't popped into his head until Caleb called. He cut the engine off as soon as he parked in front of Nicky's.

Kaycee got out of the car before Pogue could make it to her side to open the door. She really hated bring Kate up again but needed to know why they were even talking about her. "So what about Kate?" Kaycee wasn't sure she had formed the question right, but he seemed to understand it.

"She's here. And most likely going to start problems." Pogue placed his hand on the small of her back and pushed her forward. Kaycee noticed that he didn't take her hand but that was okay with her. She didn't know what was going on between them and she didn't want to give anyone the wrong impression.

Kaycee walked into the bar and saw Tyler sitting in the back with three other people. Two she recognized and one she assumed was Sarah. She waved at them and started walking over to them when Pogue lightly grabbed her arm. "You want anything to eat? Nicky's has the best burgers and fries." He smiled his million dollar smile at her.

"Sure, chess burger, fries, and a coke. Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek quickly and walked over the table as he headed for the bar. She sat down next to Tyler, with an empty chair on her right. Caleb was on the other side of the chair.

"Hey Kaycee." Tyler looked at her outfit and shook his head. "Did Pogue pick that out for you?" He gestured toward her clothes.

Kaycee looked at her outfit before answering. "Nope, not really. I wore the top when we left on the bike and then bought the skirt because he said it matched." She smiled at Tyler as Pogue walked over with two things of fries and two burgers with two drinks. It was amazing to see him carrying it all.

"You're food, my lady." Kaycee laughed as she took her food from him so that he could sit next to her. "Hey Sarah." The girl nodded her head at Pogue. He turned his eyes toward Reid. "Going to behave today Reid?" Pogue chuckled as he saw Reid's expression.

"It's not me you are going to have to worry about." He gestured with his hand to the dance floor. There were at least five girls dancing at the moment. Kaycee knew he was talking about Kate, but she had no idea which one Kate was. "And with you walking in here with her, looking like that only made matters worse bro."

"What's wrong with what I have on?" Kaycee asked as she glanced down at her outfit, she thought she looked hot. "I look amazing, thank you very much."

"That's the problem babe. You look drop dead gorgeous." Reid gave her the up and down while he licked his lips.

"Don't even give me that look Garwin. I've been warned about you. So it's not going to work. " Pogue smiled as he wrapped his arm around the back of her chair. He really didn't care what Kate thought at this point. It was her loss, not his. "Besides, you're not my type." Kaycee placed her hand on Pogue's thigh.

He laughed when he saw Kate look at him and then Kaycee. She looked pissed. This only made his mood better. "Wanna go play some pool boys? Two on two?" Caleb shook his head and put his arm around Sarah.

"Naw, why don't you and Baby Boy go play? I'm gonna put some moves on Kaycee." Reid said, his eyes never leaving Kaycee's. She pretended to make a gagging noise. Pogue kissed her on the forehead and walked with Tyler over to the pool tables.

"So Reid, what was the point in stating that you were going to hit on me?" Kaycee took a sip of her coke and popped a fry into her mouth as she waited for Reid's reply.

"So you are prepared for the magnificent lines of Reid Garwin." Reid stood up and struck the Capitan Morgan pose. Kaycee had just took another sip from her coke and had to try her hardest not to snort it out of her nose from laughing so hard.

"Seriously? If your lines are anything like that, so help us god. I don't think you could seduce your way into an all-girl's prep school." Sarah reached across the table to give her a high five while Caleb tried to hide his laughter.

"Guys, beat it." Caleb looked at Reid and nodded his head. He stood up and grabbed Sarah's hand.

"If you need us, we'll be watching Tyler get his ass kicked at pool." Sarah said as she was pulled off by her boyfriend.

"Well, that was smooth." She said as Reid took Pogue's empty seat next to her. "If you wanted me all by myself, all you had to do was ask." Kaycee patted his knee and smiled.

Reid, for once in his life, didn't make a comment referring to sex. "All joking aside. I want to apologize for what I said last night. I was way out of line." Reid looked like he wanted to say more but Kaycee cut him off.

"Look Reid, please don't apologize. You didn't know. You were upset with Tyler for leaving without a word and that I understand. You were worried. If you had known, you wouldn't have said that." She smiled at him again.

"See, I felt bad for saying it for a slit second. Then I just didn't care. I was still pissed. What I am apologizing for is thinking that you deserved to hear that even after you told me your mom died." Reid paused to look at Kaycee; she had lowered her head to look at her lap and he could see the tears falling. "I'm sorry." Reid whispered and pulled her into a hug.

Kaycee hugged him back and took a few deep breaths. She was not going to cry in front of them. Not because she didn't know them but because she wanted to be strong. "Let's go watch them play pool." She stood up and headed for the pool tables with Reid in tow.

About five minutes after they got there the guys started playing two on two and Sarah motioned for her to head back to the table with her.

Sarah sat down in the seat that was originally Pogue's. "You've most likely figured this out but I'm Sarah." She held out her hand for Kaycee to shake as Kaycee sat back down in her seat.

"I'm Kaycee." She took Sarah's hand and shook it. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly did Kate do to lose Pogue?" She wanted to know everything about Pogue; and Kate was just one puzzle piece.

"She cheated on him." Sarah looked across the dance floor to her ex-best friend and shook her head. "I think Kate realized what she did and feels sorry but it doesn't cover it. She slept with the one person who hates the guys, Aaron Abbot. Pogue can't forgive her for that."

"Who's Aaron Abbot?" Kaycee asked as she picked up her forgotten coke and took a sip.

"Abbot goes to school with us." Sarah pulled Pogue's fries toward her and started nibbling on them. "He is nothing like the Sons though. He is an asshole, and not like the way Reid is. He will treat you like dirt and mean it."

"The Sons?" Kaycee asked as she played with the ice in her coke with her straw.

"That's what they are called. The Sons of Ipswich." She nodded her head toward the guys still at the pool tables. "They are all dependents of families that started Ipswich. They all come from old money. But they aren't stuck up about it."

"Guess the title fits them. They're really close; like brothers." Kaycee laugh as they looked over and saw that Pogue had Tyler in a friendly head lock. "So Pogue really hates Kate now?" Kaycee returned to their originally conversation.

She turned her eyes toward Kaycee and nodded her head. "I don't blame him for hating her. I know of others she's slept with but I don't have the heart to tell him. I know she slept with both of Aaron's friends." Sarah shook her head as if to get the thoughts out.

"Alright. Sorry, I didn't mean to push or anything." Kaycee took Sarah's hand and gave it a squeeze. "So are we always going to be on the sidelines?" Sarah gave her a puzzling look and then smiled.

"How are you at dancing?" Sarah didn't wait for her answer; she just grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the jute box. "What song do you want?" Kaycee laughed as she picked up on Sarah's plan and flipped through the songs with her until she found the perfect one.

"This outta piss Kate off and get the guys going." Sarah handed Kaycee the change and she punched in the buttons for Poison's "Talk Dirty To Me". Sarah grabbed her hand as the song started. She knew this song too.

It was when they got onto the dance floor that Kaycee notice Sarah was almost wearing the opposite as her; a black skirt with a white shirt. She laughed as they rolled their hips together, knowing in about 10 seconds every male in this place was going to be looking at them. That didn't seem to bother either of them.

Didn't take long for the guys to notice the girls weren't at the table anymore. Caleb looked straight toward the dance floor, knowing somehow, that he was going to find them there. Sure enough he was right, but the sight he found was one he was not expecting. His girlfriend and Kaycee were damn near making out on the dance floor and it looked hot.

He smacked Pogue shoulder and pointed toward the dance floor. He laughed when he heard Pogue's intake of breath. They quickly glanced at each other as they made their way to the edge of the dance floor where the girls could see them.

It didn't take Kaycee long to notice Pogue was staring at her. She winked at Sarah and tilted her head toward the guys. They broke apart from each other and danced toward the guys. Caleb just laughed as Sarah pulled him into the dance with her. Kaycee grabbed Pogue hand and he shook his head at her but allowed himself to pull out onto the floor with her.

Kaycee loved the way their bodies fit together. It took Pogue about ten seconds to relax and enjoy the dance. Kaycee turned around and through her hands around his neck. Dancing had never come so easy for her. She liked it. The song ended too quickly for all of them.

They headed back to the table in a fit of laughter. Reid and Tyler were still playing pool. Just as Kaycee sat down at the table, her phone started to vibrate. She picked it up off of the table quickly and looked for somewhere to talk. Pogue pointed to a door behind the dance floor. She nodded and answered her phone before it went to voice mail.

"Uncle Mike?" It was hard to hear with the music in the back ground but she made it out the back door quickly.

"Hey Kaycee-Bear. How are you?" Kaycee heard the familiar voice and had to lean against the wall. All the emotions she thought weren't there were really just hiding.

She took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Do you have any leads?" She knew she might as well get it out in the open, she wanted to know.

"Not yet pumpkin. Give it time; it's only been a day." Kaycee almost couldn't believe it had only been a day, everything had happened so fast and she already felt like she had been there for weeks.

Kaycee was about to say something but noticed that there were two guys standing in the alley with her. "Let me call you back Uncle Mike. We're out having dinner right now." It really wasn't a lie. She was eating.

"Alright, call anytime you can. Bye." She heard the line disconnect and closed her phone. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall one more time as the tears started to fall. Somehow she never wrapped her head around the fact that her mother was dead.

Kaycee felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up expecting to see Pogue or Sarah but instead met the eyes of one of the strangers. "You alright?" He didn't wait for her reply. "I'm Aaron. Do you need help?"

Kaycee smiled but shook her head. "No thanks." For some reason she didn't want to be anywhere near him, especially with his friends hovering close by. She pushed herself off of the wall and started to walk around him toward the door.

"Not so fast sweetie." Aaron stuck his arm out, blocking her from going around him. He grabbed both of her shoulders. "I was looking for a good time." He shoved her up against the wall.

Kaycee damn near fainted. One more thing to handle today. "Find someone else buddy." She tried to push his hands away from her but he was stronger. He pushed her harder into the wall. Time to scream. She knew exactly who to scream for but doubted that he would hear. "POGUE!"

Aaron slammed his fist into her face and then covered her mouth with his hand. "I don't know how you know Pogue, but he can't help you. I already stole his last girlfriend. He should be used to it by now." Kaycee could barely concentrate on his words; her head was throbbing from where it had hit the wall. She could taste the blood in her mouth from her busted lip.

Kaycee kept telling herself to stay calm. She had a weapon that they didn't know about and she would use it if it saved her from this situation.

She just understood why she didn't like this guy from the start. "Fuck you, Abbot." She spat in his face and was satisfied when she saw her blood mixed with her spit. Aaron smacked her, open palm, but just as hard. She could feel the blood start flow out of her nose. She was going to look like shit in the morning.

"That's what I plan to do." Suddenly Aaron's two friends grabbed her from him and pinned her to the ground. One holding her hands with one hand while covering her mouth with the other and the other guy had her feet spread apart. Aaron smiled as he climbed on top of him.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You are not going to enjoy this." He smiled as one tear escaped from her eyes and she started to struggle even harder. She had a plan, and if it didn't work for her then she would resort to Plan B. Kaycee kicked her feet wildly and succeed in freeing them.

She forced her body upward, throwing Aaron into the guy above her. She kicked the second guy in the face as he went for her feet again. She was up in less than two seconds and through the back door to Nicky's in less than that.

_**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. **_**I should have the next two up shortly.**__

_**If you didn't know, this was a story that I just deleted and started correcting/rewriting. **_

_**If you have any ideas as to what should happen next, let me know. **_

_**I have serious writers block after chapter eight.**_


	5. Chapter 5: ReEncounters

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons.**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Re-Encounters**_

Kaycee made it through the door before any of them had a chance to grab her. She didn't know if they were following or not but she hit the dance floor at top speed. She started shoving people with her elbows trying to get to the pool table, where she could see the Pogue's back.

She couldn't wait to get to him. "POGUE!" She screamed through her tears and blood. Barely any had fallen from her nose, it had already stopped. Her lip is what felt like a bitch and probably looked like one too.

Pogue turned around just as she got to him. He dropped his pool stick as she threw herself at him, literally. Pogue wrapped his arms around her and walked her over to the table. He set her down in a chair and leaned over her.

"Kaycee, what happened? Who did this?" Pogue grabbed some napkins and a piece of ice from his drink. He started running the ice across her lip and chin, to get the blood off. Kaycee just shook her head. She couldn't find her voice.

Sarah came and sat in the chair next to her. They both could tell how pissed Pogue was but Sarah didn't think that was going to help right now. "Kaycee, does anything else hurt." She saw the bruises already forming on her wrist where someone had restrained her.

Kaycee shook her head. "Just my nose and lip." She looked at Pogue, knowing that if she told him, he was going to lose it. She couldn't stand to tell him. "Let's leave. Please?" Kaycee whispered the last word so that only he could hear it.

Pogue nodded his head. "All of the blood is gone, but that lip is going to swell." Kaycee nodded her head, which still hurt. Pogue stood up and grabbed his jacket. Kaycee stood up slowly; she looked up to see _him _walking toward the table with his two friends.

"What the fuck do you want Abbot?" Kaycee took a defensive step back when he kept coming. "Haven't you ruined things enough tonight?" Kaycee immediately wished she had kept her mouth shut; she felt Pogue stiffen beside her. She laid her hand on his arm.

"You did this to her, Abbot?" Pogue stepped in front of Kaycee. "I suggest you leave, now." Kaycee moved her grip from Pogue's arm to his sides, pressing herself against him, like hiding. The other guys came and stood next to Pogue, just to make his point.

Aaron just laughed. "I'm going." He lifted his hands up as to show no harm. "It's not my fault all your girlfriends want me. She came on to me, just so you know." Kaycee couldn't believe what she had heard. Aaron was trying to blame this on her.

"That's a load of bullshit Abbot. If I came on to you, then how come I'm the one with the defensive wounds?" Kaycee was so pissed she pushed right passed Pogue and got into Aaron's face. "You tried to rape me and you know it. I just got the better of you." Kaycee smirked at his expression.

Aaron back handed her across the face, sending her flying into the table. She smacked the floor with a thump. She looked up in time to see Pogue, Caleb, and Reid fighting Aaron and his boys. Tyler and Sarah ran over to her and helped her up. They started to grab everyone's jackets and headed for the door.

Once outside Tyler put Pogue's jacket on Kaycee and put his own on. "Come on, they'll meet us back at my place." Before they could get into the car someone came out of the bar shouting Kaycee's name.

"Kaycee, right?" A girl with long black hair asked as she looked at Sarah and Tyler. "Hey Sarah. Baby Boy."

Kaycee rubbed her eyes. She knew this was Kate. "What do you want?" She really had no patience left. She was tired and hurt like hell.

"What did you do to get him to break up with me?" Kate crossed her arms over her chest and stared Kaycee down.

"Oh, please Kate. You did that one all on your own. Way before I met Pogue." Kaycee turned around and started toward the car when Kate grabbed her arm and turned her around.

Kaycee avoided Kate's fist by inches. Kaycee grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her back before pushing her forward. "Crazy bitch! You lost Pogue because you fucked everything that walk. You can't love just one person. No matter how amazing and unbelievable they are, like Pogue. Get over it, you guys are over. And that had nothing to do with me." Kaycee looked at Kate as she turned around and swung her fist toward Kaycee again.

Kaycee grabbed her fist before it could reach her face and gave her one of her own right hooks in the face which knocked her on her ass. "Stay away from us." She walked over to the Hummer as Pogue and the others exited the bar.

Kaycee ran to Pogue. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you guys into a fight." Pogue look from Kate to Kaycee as they made their way to the Saleen.

"Abbot had it coming. Way before he touched you." Pogue took Kaycee by the waist and put her in front of him. He leaned her gently against the car as he took her lips in his. "Tonight has been one hell of a night."

Kaycee laughed as she kissed him again. "Yeah and I'm almost ready to call it a night." Kaycee had almost forgotten about Kate. Until she so kindly reminded her that she was still there.

"You said you didn't steal him from me. Lying bitch." Kate stomped toward Kaycee.

"She didn't Kate." Pogue, again, stood in front of Kaycee. "You screwed up. The only person to blame is you."

Kate shook her head, unable to believe what she was hearing. "You wouldn't be acting like this with her if you hadn't been with her for a while." She started pacing, not waiting for Pogue to say anything. "What is she better than me in bed or something? I know she isn't prettier than me."

This time is was Kaycee who answer. "I wouldn't know anything about sleeping with Pogue because I haven't done it yet." _Yet?_ Kaycee didn't think twice about what she had said. "I'm sure your break-up had something to do with the fact that you willingly slept with Aaron Abbot." Kaycee went to get into the car but turned around. "He doesn't even know that you slept with both of Aaron's friends. Plain and simple Kate, you're a whore. And you don't deserve Pogue."

Pogue grabbed Kaycee's hand as he opened the car door for her. "I just happen to think that Kaycee is beautiful. She's the future and you're the past." Pogue opened the driver's door to get in. "Just move on already and let me be in peace." He slammed the door closed and pulled out of Nicky's. Pogue grabbed Kaycee's hand. "You hungry?"

Kaycee looked at him funny for a minute. "After all of that you have food on your mind?" She laughed at him. "But yes, I am hungry. I never really got to touch my food." Kaycee tucked Pogue's hand into both of hers on her lap.

"Well everyone is heading to the local Chinese restaurant. How do you feel about Chinese food?" Pogue asked as he drove and traced circles on her thigh.

"My face and hand could really use some ice." Pogue looked at her hand that was already turning purple.

"Did you punch Abbot or something?" Pogue smirked; just thinking about her hitting him but he didn't look like he had a scratch on him when he walked over to them.

"Or something." Kaycee whispered before clearing her throat. "I actually punch Kate." She looked out the window. Knowing that he still had feelings for Kate, she wasn't sure how he was going to take that little bit of information.

Pogue lifted his hand from hers and placed it on her chin, pulled her face so that he could look at her. He could tell that her eyes were watering. He used his thumb to wipe away a single tear that escaped. "She probably deserved it and I know she doesn't deserve your tears."

Kaycee smiled as she turned her head into his palm and kissed it. "You're probably right." She grabbed his hand again and placed in her lap. "Now let's go get some Chinese food." Pogue smiled and continued to drive.

Kaycee laughed again as Caleb tried to use his chopsticks. "Come on Caleb, I'm the one with a busted hand and I can use chopsticks." She teased him as she took a piece of her sweet and sour chicken and popped it into her mouth.

"Whatever chicka." Caleb dropped the chopsticks and picked up his fork. He gave her a glare before he speared the Bar-B-Q Pork with his fork. After he was done chewing he stuck his tongue out at her.

"And here I thought that you were supposed to be the responsible one." She laughed as he shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat. Kaycee smiled and went for her chicken fried rice.

"How can you eat the rice with those things?" Reid asked as he tried to pick up rice with the chopsticks. Kaycee snickered at his failed attempts.

"You have to pick the bowl up." She pointed to the bowl in her hand. "Then you use the chopsticks to push the rice into your mouth." She watched as Reid tried again and succeed. "Good job playboy."

Reid smirked at the nickname. "Is that my new nickname?" Kaycee continued to eat but nodded her head. "Aww thank you. Now I have to think of one for you." Reid took a second to look deep in thought. "Nope, I can't come up with any."

"Didn't think so. When you do, let me know." Kaycee was about to take another bite of her chicken when she felt someone's foot touch hers. She looked over at Pogue but his body was angled away from her. She turned and looked at Reid on her other side. "Oh that's gross Reid. Knock it off or I'll knock your head off again." Kaycee damn near hissed at him as his foot started to go high.

"What is Reid doing now?" Tyler asked from his position across the table next to Sarah.

"He is trying to play footsies with me." Kaycee stomped on Reid's foot and scooted closer to Pogue at the same time.

"What's wrong with playing footsies?" Reid asked innocently.

"Nothing, except when you keep trying to put your foot in my skirt." She smacked his shoulder as he laughed.

"Got a problem with things up your skirt Blue?" He smiled at her new nickname. Pogue even snickered at that one. Until she smacked both of them on the arm.

"Thanks for the new nickname Playboy. I don't like being touched on the thighs." She glared at him. Ready to smack him again if he did or said something stupid. It was Pogue who spoke.

"You let me trace lines on your thigh on the way over here." Pogue stated as he chewed on an egg roll. Kaycee turned a nice shade of red.

"That's different and private." She whispered, even though everyone was close enough to hear anyway.

"What's different about Pogue and me?" Reid snapped, causing Kaycee to jump.

"It's just that I... um mm..." Kaycee looked down at her skirt as her face started to get even redder.

"Aww does someone have a little crush." Sarah damn near sang from across the table. Kaycee quickly glared at her.

"Why does he get all the good ones?" Reid asked as he pushed his plate away.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Playboy." Tyler got up and clapped his friend on the back. "Ready to go." Reid nodded. "See you back at the house Kay."

"Okay, see ya." Kaycee scooted out of the seat as the guys all threw a few bills on the table. If Kaycee had any cash on her, she would have too. They exited the building. "See you tomorrow Sarah?" She called to the blond.

"Yeah, I'll stop by the Simms place to hang out. Night." She waved as she climbed into Caleb's Mustang. She waved back as Pogue opened up the door for her. "Thank you."

"My lady." He bowed as she climbed in and closed the door being her. He climbed in himself, laughing.

"Whats so funny?" She asked as she turned the radio down so that it was only background music.

"Nothing. Just Reid's expression when I said I had my hand on your thigh. He was so pissed." Kaycee looked out the window before replying.

"That was mean to me. Putting me on the spot like that." She chided him almost sweetly. He laughed and placed his hand on her chin to make her look at him.

"Sorry love." He whispered as their eyes locked.

She turned her eyes toward the road for a split second and noticed that they were about to hit the same truck from earlier; head on. It was in their lane. "POGUE!" She glanced at him as he snapped his eyes to the road. She noticed something about him at that very moment: his eyes were fully black.

They hit the truck dead on. Pogue had to focus on keeping the car in one piece. It would have been easier if he hadn't seen Kaycee's eyes. She was scared out of her mind. Either it was the truck or the fact that his eyes had changed and she noticed Finally all the pieces to the car came back together on the other side of the truck but instead of slamming on the breaks, Pogue hit the gas. He knew who was in that truck.

"What the fuck was that Pogue?" Kaycee was totally freaked out. She had only met one person who could do the same things Pogue did and he broke her heart. She wasn't in a hurry to make a sequel to that story. "Pull the car over. Now!" She serious didn't know what to do. Her mind was telling her to run but her heart was telling her to stay.

She tried to open the door, even though they were going so fast, but it locked right before she pulled the handle. She looked over at Pogue. He was staring straight ahead, both hands gripping the wheel. "Let me the hell out, NOW!" She screamed at him as the tears started to fall. He reached out to take her hand but she pushed herself against the door. He let his hand fall back to the stirring wheel.

"I don't think so. I know who is in that car. Sad to say, but I think he wants you dead." Pogue drove straight to Tyler's house, knowing that they guys would have felt that and would be meeting them there. He would figure out what to do about Kaycee then. He didn't know how he felt about her knowing that they had the Power.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who's after me?" Kaycee almost had the nerve to ask him if this had something to do with her mother's murder but she wasn't ready to talk about that just yet.

"His name is Chase. I'll explain everything to you when we get to the house." Kaycee damn near lost it then. So he knew Chase.

"Son-of-a-bitch! Chase Collins?" Kaycee pretty much screamed it at him, which took him by surprise. He lost control of the car for half a second.

"What the hell do you know about Chase?" Pogue was completely confused as she was as they pulled into the Simms Manor. He got out of the car and met Kaycee on the other side. Everyone else vehicles were already there.

"I'll tell you my secrets if you tell me yours?" She asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I want answers and I want them now. Does this have anything to do with my mother?" She had finally said it.

"Just get inside and you'll have your answers." Pogue grabbed her lightly by the arm but pretty much still had to drag her inside the house. He let her go as they entered the living room where everyone was sitting, including Sarah.

"Did you?" Tyler asked as he glanced at Kaycee not sure what was going on.

"I did." Pogue saw the expressions on his brother's faces. "She has the right to know." He knew that he needed to tell them that she knew Chase but he didn't know how. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"The last thing you need to do is drink Pogue." Kaycee walked over to Pogue and took the drink out of his hand and set it down before turning back toward him.

"Don't even start with me right now!" He shouted at her, pretty close to losing his temper.

"What the fuck is your problem Pogue?" She shouted right back, losing her temper.

"Chase is my problem. How do you know him?" He calmed down a little, knowing that getting mad, let alone mad at her, was not the answer. Everyone stared at Kaycee, waiting for an answer.

"It's none of your business. So back off." Kaycee turned and started walking toward the stairs.

Pogue grabbed her by the arms again and turned her around to face him. "If it keeps him from killing you, it is my business." He said through clenched teeth.

"He's right Blue. Calm yourself girl." Reid said from his seat on the window seal.

Kaycee ignored Reid and shrugged Pogue's hands off. "What are you talking about? Chase would never hurt me." She walked to the other side of the room to put distance between them. She had never attacked anyone with her power but she sure felt like doing it now.

It was Sarah who spoke next. "You don't know him very well then." She sighed and put up her hands in defense when Kaycee shot her a dirty look. "He tried to kill me, so to speak, to get to Caleb." She looked into Kaycee's eyes as she continued. "To get Caleb's powers."

Kaycee threw her hands into the air. "Who else has powers?" She looked around the room as all the guys hands went up. "Well, great. It's at least nice to know. How many others are there?" She leaned against the window seal facing everyone.

"Just Chase." Reid answered before anyone else could. He smirked when she sighed.

"So, Kaycee. I'm going to ask you one more time. How do you know Chase?" Pogue's words were slow and clear but Kaycee could tell that there were emotions behind them.

"He's my Kate." She spat at him, hoping that he would understand. "He was the same thing to me as Kate was to you. And we're over now too."

Pogue was about to say something when the all felt someone use. They all looked at each other and said the same thing. "Chase."

"So nice of you to remember me." All their heads turned to the top of the stair case to see a figure walking down them.


	6. Chapter 6: Unwanted & Forgotten Loves

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything Covenant related. I own only my imagination. **

**Chapter Six**

**Unwanted And Forgotten Loves**

"Chase, you have some nerve to show yourself anywhere near me." Kaycee started across the room toward him but Pogue grabbed her and held her to his chest.

"What do you want Chase?" Pogue walked backward with Kaycee in his arms as the other Sons and Sarah joined in the middle of the room.

"I just wanted to see how Kaycee was adjusting to this new life that I have given her." He basically admitted to murdering her mother. Kaycee felt her knees buckle underneath her but Pogue held onto her.

"You did that?" It came out like a question, as if she was unable to believe that someone she loved would hurt her like that. "WHY?" Kaycee screamed at him and tried to break herself free of Pogue, but failed. She couldn't control her temper anymore and she felt her own power surge through her.

At that moment Chase was thrown against the wall by any invisible force but he was quickly on his feet again. "My you have changed Kaycee, you used to never resort to violence." Chase threw a small energy ball at her at the same time that Pogue released her. Kaycee had enough time to wave the energy ball off with a flick of her wrist. "Don't make me hurt you Kaycee." He said through clenched teeth as she started walking toward him. No one stopped her this time.

Kaycee stopped in her tracks. "Make you hurt me?" She threw him against the wall again a wave of her arm, where he slid to the floor. "You seemed to do that one all by yourself. I thought I knew you." She used her power to throw him across the room and out the giant window in the front of the house. Glass shattered everywhere but no one seemed to notice at the moment. "Fight back Chase." She jumped out the window and landed next to him.

Chase got to his feet and brushed his pants off. "I only killed Meredith so you could meet your biological family. To know who you are." He took his hand and traced a line across her cheek; she swatted it away.

"What are you talking about?" Kaycee shoved him with her power, sending him across the yard but he was laughing when he got up.

"I'll let your brother explain everything to you." He stared passed Kaycee to the window where the sons where gathered. He looked back at Kaycee and blew her a kiss before he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Kaycee sighed as she watched all the pieces to the window came back together like nothing had happened, one of the guys must have fixed it. She walked back into the living room through the front door and looked at each of the guys.

"What is going on? There is obviously something someone is not telling me and I am sick and tired of being in the dark." Kaycee sank into the couch where she silently started to cry.

Sarah came over and wrapped her arms around her, rocking her back in forth. She looked at Tyler. "Tell her or I will." She turned her eyes toward Caleb. "I mean it." Caleb nodded his head and all of the Sons took seats around the girls; Pogue the farthest away.

Surprisingly it was Reid who started that conversation. "I'm sure you guess by now that Pogue and I are not your brother." He smiled when she made a little grunting sound. "To make things easy, it's Tyler." Kaycee's head whipped up and she looked at Ty. He was the only one of them that she really considered herself close friends with.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She shook her head as the questions started flowing through her head. "Why did... your mom and dad give me up?" She shrugged Sarah's hands off of her and got up to pace in front of the fire place.

"Glenn never even knew you existed until the day he died." All of their heads turn toward the doorway where Rosalind stood. "Tyler didn't even know until the day that Meredith died." She sighed as she looked at Kaycee. "I never wanted you to find out this way." She walked over to Kaycee and laid her hand on her shoulder.

"Why did you give me up in the first place?" Kaycee said through her tears. She has always known she was adopted but never imagined that she would meet her biological family. "Especially when you knew I was going to have this gift." She slapped her hand off her shoulder and ran to her bedroom where she locked herself in her bathroom.

Kaycee had been sitting on the bathroom floor, crying, for about 10 minutes when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She really wasn't ready to talk to Tyler and she definitely didn't want to talk to Pogue.

"Its Sarah... and Reid." She heard the voice from the other side and sighed. For some reason she could deal with them. She like Sarah and she somehow felt that Reid understood her. Though she had no clue how.

She got up and unlocked the door to let them pass. As soon as they were in the bathroom she locked the door again and slumped to the floor. Sarah sat at her feet as Reid hopped on the counter.

"So you want to give us the scoop?" Reid sat there cleaning his nails like this wasn't a matter of life or death. That seemed to calm her.

Kaycee looked between the two and started with her own questions. "What would you like to know?"

"When did you get you power?" Reid asked as her looked at the girls on the bathroom floor.

"It was my 13th birthday when I first used my telekinesis." Kaycee leaned back against the wall and stared at Reid.

"Telekinesis?" He asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yeah smart one, telekinesis. That is the only power that I have." She took a deep breath and continued. "I am assuming that the four of you can do the same things as Chase?" Kaycee seriously hated to even think his name.

"Yeah. All the first born Sons have the same powers." This time it was Kaycee's turn to look confused.

"Like as in the Sons of Ipswich?" Reid didn't say anything, just nodded. "Sarah explained the title to me earlier."

"He isn't one of the Sons though." Sarah said, before Reid could say something revolting. "Just Pogue, Tyler, Reid, and Caleb are. They thought the fifth blood line was gone."

Kaycee nodded her head. "But can you imagine growing up with this and not knowing what the hell it is." Kaycee took a deep breath.

"Don't those words sound familiar." Kaycee ignored Reid's comment, assuming that he was referring to Chase.

"Chase found me months after my 13th birthday. I had just started to learn how to control my temper." She wiped the tears from her eyes that she hadn't noticed where falling. It was hard to explain this to a guy. Guys never understood girls. So she focused on Sarah.

"I was terrified of this so called gift. I used less and less as I learned to control it. Chase was quite the opposite of me. He used for everything." This time it was Sarah that interrupted her.

"Sounds like someone else we know." She glanced at Reid but he just shrugged his shoulders like he didn't know what she was talking about. Sarah nodded for Kaycee to continue.

"He thought it was weird that I only had telekinesis power. He felt it whenever I did use my gift." She wiped the tears that had started to fall again and took a deep breath before continued. "He said that it felt like his and that I should have the same powers as him."

"There have never been siblings in the Covenant." Reid interrupted her. "So there was really no telling if you would have gotten anything at all." He motioned for her to continue.

"Chase was older than me by almost a year when I met him. We thought we were the only two like us." She closed her eyes totally ignoring the tears now. "He was charming and interesting at first. When his 18th birthday rolled around everything changed..."

"I bet." Reid swore under his breath. Kaycee ignored him and continued.

"When his adoptive parents died I somehow knew that he was responsible and I broke up with him. That's when he just took off and I never heard from him again." She opened her eyes and looked at Sarah. "That was almost six months ago."

Sarah glanced at Reid before asking the question that was on her mind. "Why act differently toward Pogue now that you know their secret?"

Kaycee leaned her head against the door. "I don't know. I've got so much going on in my head. I don't know how to react to the fact that all four of them have the power and hell I have a brother." Kaycee looked at Sarah, hoping she'd understand.

"Just don't judge him for the way that Chase acted. I will personally kick your ass if you do." She smirked at Kaycee. "I haven't seen Pogue smile, let alone dance, since he broke up with Kate. For the short time you guys have known each other he has been back to his normal self." Sarah rubbed Kaycee's knee and stood up. "Just try to be friends with him. For now…" She offered her hand to Kaycee.

"That's all I can really do right now. I've really come to like him today. He is the most amazing person that I have ever met. I'm just not in a hurry to get my heart broken again." She said as she let Sarah pull her to her feet. She took a deep breath. "Now to deal with my other problem." She opened the door and let them leave first.

"So would your other problem be Tyler?" Reid asked as he bounced around them. Like a kid about to open a Christmas present, Kaycee thought as she laughed.

"Not really a problem, but I need to talk to him." She walked down the stairs to find all of her shopping bags in the living room with only Tyler and Caleb left there. "Where did Pogue go?" Kaycee looked at Tyler. "Never mind. I don't care right now." She glanced at the bags. "Can you three take these to my room and give me and Baby Boy a minute."

They all nodded their heads and divided that bags between them and then were gone. Tyler signed and crossed the room to take her into a hug. She was taken by surprise but buried her head in his chest and cried.

"I would have found you if I had known. I want you to know that." Tyler held her at arm's length and looked into her eyes so that she understood him. She smiled weakly.

"I could have used a big brother all these years." She chuckled and then gave him a puzzling look. "You are my big brother right?" She knew they were close in age but didn't know how close.

"By 21 minutes." He laughed as her jaw fell open. He knew what was coming.

"We're twins?" She whispered. "That's the coolest thing." She jumped into his already open arms and squeezed him like a teddy bear. "One issue taken care of…" She whispered to herself.

Tyler sighed and sat her on the couch as he sat next to her. "Just give him some time." He patted her knee as he stood up. "He'll come around when he's ready."

"Yeah and I'm not in a hurry to force a relationship between us. Just being friends is good." She stood up as the others decided to head home themselves. She said her good-byes and went to her own room to catch the very little sleep she knew was coming.

Pogue stormed out of Tyler's house as Kaycee ran up the stairs. He didn't feel like dealing with her childish tantrums right now. He used to put all her bags in the house before he sped off toward his own drive way.

He seriously didn't know what his problem was but for some reason when he thought of Chase touching her, he wanted to puke. He knew he was falling for her and that scared the shit out of him. He needed to take a couple, giant steps back. That's what he was doing by being a prick.

He sat in his room and stared at his ceiling, trying to come up with the answers to his problems. On one hand he could see himself being friends with Kaycee, nothing more. On the other he knew that they had already crossed the friendship line and there were other things on both of their minds.

And he was still running the scene from Tyler's house in his head; the way that Chase had slammed against the wall and all Kaycee had to do was wave her hand. He shook his head clear of those thoughts. He knew there was a chance that she might have had the power, so this shouldn't have surprised him.

He just knew that when Chase showed up, all he was interested in was getting Caleb's power. There was a deep feeling that told him Kaycee was nothing like that. Yet she told him that she had loved Chase. How could anyone love someone like that? That was the question that kept running through his mind.

Pogue had finally had enough of his own thoughts and decided to take his bike out for a spin. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. It wasn't long when Spenser Academy dorms came into his few.

He pulled into the school dorm parking lot and turned the bike off. He started walking toward the dorm, not really thinking where he was going, but just letting his feet take him where they wanted to go. Before long he found himself outside of Kate's room. He paused for a minute and almost knocked on the door. He even had his hand raised when the door opened.

Kate opened the door with an annoyed expression on her face but as soon as she saw Pogue she smiled. "Hey you." She saw the look on his face and assumed that something was wrong.

Pogue leaned against her door frame and looked at her. "I've missed you." He knew it was practically a lie but he needed someone who understood him right now and Kate was that person.

"Really?" She whispered as she looked up into his eyes. Pogue nodded his. He knew that he still had feelings for Kate and it was easier to except them than his feelings for Kaycee because they had been there longer. He slowly walked into her dorm and closed the door behind him.

Kaycee woke up the next morning feeling even more tired than she did when she went to bed. She glanced at her clock and noticed that it was 10am. She had finally fallen asleep around 3 in the morning. She sighed and decided to get up anyway knowing that she wasn't going to get any more sleep. She just grabbed her plain white hoodie and threw her hair into a messy bun. She grabbed she cell phone and headed down the stairs.

Kaycee walked down the hall toward the kitchen when she heard Tyler's voice coming for down the hall in the other direction. Following his voice, Kaycee came to the door at the end of the hall. She quietly knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in Blue." She heard Reid shout from the other side of the door. Kaycee walked in to find all four Sons sitting around a table in the middle of the room.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked as she walked up behind Reid and looked over her shoulder. There were old books and papers scattered all over the table. She glanced at Tyler for an answer but he was looking over a document, so she glanced at Caleb. She couldn't bring herself to look at Pogue. They really didn't leave off on solid ground the night before.

"We are trying to figure out a way to get rid of Chase." Caleb said as he picked up the biggest book in the center and handed it to her. "This is the Book of Damnation." He watched her open the book and started to flip through it.

"What is this?" Kaycee had never seen anything like this. It had her whole family history in it. There was even a family tree for each family. She looked at the Simms tree and noticed that her name was at the bottom next to Tyler's. "I don't understand?" She said as she threw the book on the table in front of Tyler. "I thought you said that you didn't even know that I existed. You're such a liar Tyler."

Tyler glanced up from the paper in his hand and looked at the book in front of him. "I don't know how to explain it Kay." He looked up to meet her eyes, trying to make her see the sincerity in his. "You're name was not there the last time that we used the book."

Caleb reached for the book with a troubled expression on his face. He looked at the page, with Pogue looking over his shoulder. "What do you know about that?" He said as he passed the book to Reid. "You were added."

"Chase is there too." Reid stated as he closed the book and placed it back in the middle of the table. "I don't know how to explain in Blue, but the book is connected to the Covenant." He said as he squeezed her hand that she had placed on his shoulder.

"Yeah, the more information that we learn about the past or our power in general, it gets added to the book." Kaycee had no choice but to look at Pogue as she spoke. When their eyes met she saw something in them that she wasn't expecting; regret. She looked away quickly before he could see the hurt in her eyes. She was thinking of a reply when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She flipped her phone open and backed up against the wall, waiting for a reply.

"Hey. Its Mike." Kay closed her eyes and slid down the wall until she was in a sitting position. She wondered why he was calling now; he must have had so news for her.

"Hey Uncle Mike. What do you need?" She asked as softly as she could without crying.

"I wanted to talk about the funeral arrangements?" Mike asked quietly.

"The funeral?" Kay whispered as a single tear feel from her eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

"Yeah. I wanted to know when you wanted to have it, what kind of flowers, music, and if there was a home family video that you wanted to play on the screen?" Kaycee heard someone walk over and sit next to her. She looked up to see two sets of blue eyes. Tyler sat on her left and Reid took her right.

Tyler took her free hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. Reid put his arm around her shoulder as she answered. "When is the soonest that we can have it?" She felt strong with her friends next to her.

"The earliest is Wednesday." She could hear him shuffling papers; she pictured him sitting at his desk with a glass of water, his tied loose, and his hair messed up. He mostly like looked as tired as she felt.

"Wednesday is fine. I'll grab a flight down tomorrow, so I have enough time to get everything together." Kaycee leaned her head against Reid's shoulder as she thought about the prospect of returning to L.A., even if it was for a short period of time.

"Alright. Any ideas on flowers, music, or videos?" Mike asked her again. She almost wanted to snap and say that he knew her as well as she did but she figured that he thought this was something that she should do.

"She loved tulips of any color and carnations in any color as well. And white roses." Tyler squeezed her hand again. "I have the music and video. I'll bring them with me."

"Alright pumpkin." She heard Mike sigh. This wasn't any easier on him than in was on her. He had been in love with her mom for years. "If there is anything that you need, don't hesitate to call."

"Actually, there is one thing." She could almost feel all the boys' eyes on her. "Can I bring a friend with me?" She almost said please, but she couldn't think of a reason that he would say no.

"Of course, bring as many of them as you want." He chuckled. "You always did seem to make friends fast." They said their goodbyes and then hung up.

"Which one of us you want to go with you?" She didn't know why she felt bad when he asked that question but when she met his eyes again she saw the same look of regret and she quickly had to look away.

"Umm. Actually." She had to clear her throat before she continued. "Caleb, can I borrow your phone?" Caleb understood immediately and tossed his phone to the girl.

Kaycee quickly found the number she was looking for and clicked call. She waited as it rang.

"Hey baby." Came the barely awake voice from the other side of the phone. Kaycee had to laugh.

"I'll be your baby if you want me to sugar." Kaycee smiled into the phone when she heard the gasp and then laugh from the barely awake girl.

"Damn chicka." Sarah swore into the phone. "It took me a minute to recognize your voice. I was about to murder Caleb." This had Kaycee smiling.

"Nope, not some random girl with your boyfriend's phone." She stood up and walked out of the room. She didn't want the guys to hear this conversation. "Can I ask you a question?" She opened the back door to the patio and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Sure, shoot." Kaycee could hear the girl start move around.

"Well, my mom's funeral is Wednesday." Kaycee took a deep breath and was surprised when the tears didn't come. "And I was wondering if you would go with me?" She held her breath this time. She had only known Sarah for a day, but felt she could trust her cause she knew her secret.

"Of course. Its Christmas break after all, so I don't have to worry about class." Kaycee started to breathe again. "Are any of the guys going?"

"No, unless you want Caleb to go, to keep you company." Kay continued before she could answer. "I kinda want Tyler there, but I know that my Uncle Mike would see the resemblance and do some research. I don't know where I stand with Pogue, and I don't want to give Reid the wrong impression."

"Caleb doesn't need to keep me company; I am going to keep you company. And I agree with you on the Tyler and Reid reasons." This time it was Sarah's turn to take a deep breath before she continued. "As for Pogue. I can tell you where he stands." Sarah whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Kaycee asked.

"Well, I am still Kate's roommate, right?" Kaycee didn't seem to be following.

"Yeah, and she has to do with this how?" She waited for the blond girl's response.

"When I got back to the dorm last night, when Caleb dropped me off, Pogue's bike was parked outside." Kaycee used her free hand to cover her eyes. So he did regret the day they spent together.

"Maybe he was visiting someone else, or they were just talking." She said into her phone, not really expecting an answer.

"Oh sweetie." Kaycee could almost hear Sarah frown. "He was sleep in her bed with her when I walked in."


End file.
